


Congratulations Catra

by firestarter3d



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Capri is the goat lady from season 3 her name roughly translates to stubborn goat, Corsets mention, Death Threats, F/F, Intercourse mention, Madness, Minor Character Death, Orphan Mention, Season/Series 03, Self-Sacrifice, Servant mention, Some french included, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song fic, Spoilers, War Mention, greaving, mind control mention, weapons mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: This takes place after season 3 so spoilers for season 3, also i guess this is a catdora marriage fic now. And i know some of it doesn't rhyme.





	1. Chapter 1

[Catra]  
Scorpia 

[Scorpia:]  
Catra  
Congratulations  
You have invented a new kind of stupid  
A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid  
An 'open all the cells in the jail' kind of stupid  
'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid  
Let's review  
You accused Adora of abandoning you  
When she gave multiple chances too, so  
You took time and space and tore a whole through.   
I begged you to leave but you refused to,   
So scared of what your enemies will do to you  
You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to  
Do you know why Adora can do what she wants?  
She doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!  
So yeah, congratulations!

[Catra:]  
Scoripia

[Scorpia:]  
You've redefined your legacy  
Congratulations

[Catra:]  
It was the only way to win?

[Scorpia:]  
To win?  
What game are you playing that matters?  
I lived hoping that you'd see better  
I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'  
That doesn't wipe the tears or the fears away  
But I'm backing the rebellion and I'm there to stay  
And you know what I'm here to do?

[Catra:]  
Scorpia

[Scorpia:]  
I'm not here for you  
I know adora like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
And a million years ago she looked at you and said to me 'this one's mine'  
So I stood by  
Do you know why?  
I love adora more than anything in this life  
I will choose her happiness over mine every time,  
Adora

[Catra:]  
Adora is!!-

[Scorpia:]  
Is the best thing in our lives  
So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife  
Congratulations  
For the rest of your life  
Every sacrifice you make is for Adora  
Give her the best life  
Congratulations


	2. Burning Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basicallly burn but it's an argument.

[Catra]  
I remember every word you said to me  
From the moment I heard them  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine

[Adora]  
Do you know what Queen Angella said  
When we saw your first battalion arrive  
She said

“Be careful with that one, love  
she will do what it takes to survive.”

[Catra]  
You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of promises  
You built Fortresses   
I’m remembering the things you said to to me  
I’m searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to

Burn  
Burn

You believed those things she said to you  
Holding that sword above your head.  
In claiming that name, you have ruined our lives  
Do you know what Shadow weaver said  
When heard what you’d done?  
She said  
“its your fault she is on the run"

[Adora]  
You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...  
Your words border on senseless  
And you are paranoid in every step you take  
How they perceive you

You, you, you…

[Catra]  
I’m erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder how Catra  
Reacted when you broke her heart  
You have torn it all apart  
I am watching it  
Burn  
Watching it burn  
The world has no right to my heart  
The world has no place in my head  
They don’t get to know what was said  
I’m burning the memories  
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you  
You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in our bed  
You sleep with the enemy instead  
With only the memories  
Of when you were mine  
I hope that you burn


	3. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Angella says good bye one last time.

[Adora:]  
Queen Angella?

[Queen Angella:]  
I know you're scared

[Adora:]  
What do you mean, mam? Mam?

[Queen Angella:]  
I wanna give you a word of warning

[Adora:]  
Mam, I don't know what your planning  
But whatever it is, please don't do it

[Queen angella:]  
I'm going to close the portal 

[Adora:]  
You're kidding

[Queen Angella:]  
I need a favor

[Adora:]  
Whatever you say, mam, I'll do it

[Queen Angella puts a finger to adoras lips:]  
Shh  
Quite now

[Hamilton:]  
I'll lead the princesses  
We'll lead the charge against the horde  
you'll see what I can do to them

[Queen angella:]  
I need you to take care of glimmer

[Adora:]  
I'll take these words to glimmer 

[Queen angella:]  
These words for all the princesses 

[Adora:]  
Oh yes mam.

[Queen Angella:]  
I'm not coming home, glimmer will be queen

[Adora:]  
I'm sorry, what?

[Queen Angella:]  
One last time  
Relax, have a drink with me  
One last time  
Let's take a break tonight  
And then we'll teach them how to say goodbye  
To say goodbye  
You and I

[Adora:]  
No, mam, why?

[Queen Angella:]  
I wanna talk about neutrality

[Adora:]  
Mam, with Hordak and the horde on the verge of winning the war, is this the best time?

[Queen Angella:]  
I want to warn against partisan fighting

[Adora:]  
But

[Queen Angella:]  
Your use to picking up a sword and start fighting but pick up a pen and start writing  
I wanna talk about what I have learned  
The hard-won wisdom I have earned

[Adora:]  
As far as the people are concerned  
You have to serve, you could continue to serve!

[Queen Angella:]  
No! One last time  
The people will hear from me  
One last time  
And if we get this right  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye  
You and I

[Adora:]  
Your majesty, they will say you're weak

[Queen Angella:]  
No, they will see we're strong

[Adora:]  
Your position is so unique

[Queen Angella:]  
So I'll use it to move them along

[Adora:]  
Why do you have to say goodbye?

[Queen Angella:]  
If I say goodbye, the kingdoms learn to move on  
It outlives me when I'm gone  
Like the scripture says:  
"Everyone shall sit under the stars and  
And no one shall make them afraid."  
They'll be safe in the etheria we've made  
I wanna sit under the stars  
A moment alone in the reality that we have saved.  
At home in this Etheria we've made  
One last time

[Adora:]  
One last time

[Adora:]  
Though, in reviewing the incidents of my reign, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors. I shall also carry with me

[Adora And Queen Anglella(Adora):]  
The hope (that my kingdom will) view them with indulgence (and that)  
After forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal  
(The faults of incompetent abilities will be) consigned to oblivion,  
As I myself must soon be,  
I anticipate with great expectation that in death in which I must resign myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of all the life that I had, that I had a benign influence of all the good laws and just rulers, and my daughter, Now Queen Glimmer  
The ever-favorite object of my heart, and the one person that i trust will be the protector  
Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers.

[Queen Angella:]  
One last time

[All Women sung sadly:]  
Queen angellas not coming home!

[Adora:]  
Teach 'em how to say goodbye

[Company sung sadly:]  
Queen Angellas not coming home!

[Queen Angella:]  
You and I

[Company sung sadly:]  
Queen angellas not coming home!

[Queen Angella:]  
I'm not coming home

[Company sung sadly:]  
Queen angellas not coming home!

[Queen angella:]  
History has its eyes on you

[Company sung sadly:]  
Queen angellas not coming home!

[Queen Angella (Company):]  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye!  
(Teach 'em how to say goodbye!)  
Teach 'em how to say goodbye!  
(Teach 'em how!)  
To say goodbye!  
(Say goodbye!)  
Say goodbye!  
(Say goodbye!)  
One last time!  
(One last time!)  
Time...


	4. History has its eyes on us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Angella tells Adora her tragic backstory

[Queen Angella:]  
I was younger than you are now  
When I was given my first command  
I led my husband straight into a massacre  
I witnessed his death firsthand  
I made every mistake  
And felt the shame rise in me  
And even now I lie awake

[Queen Angella (Catra/Shadowweaver):]  
Knowing history has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Yeah)

[Adora/Queen Angella (Company):]  
History has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Yeah)

[Queen Angella:]  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control

[Queen Angella And Company:]  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

[Queen Angella:]  
I know that we can win  
I know that greatness lies in you  
But remember from here on in

[Queen Angella/Adora and the princesses (Ensemble):]  
History has its eyes on you (Whoa oh oh…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Whoa…)

[Full Company:]  
History has its eyes on you.


	5. Catra puts capri in her place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the bar scene where catra meets Capri for the first time, also capris "official name" is horned goon, given that she has multiple speaking lines. I find that lazy so I'm giving her an actual name. Also, French Sea Hawk amuses me.

[Company:]  
The Crimsion Waste Bar.

[Catra:]  
Pardon me, have you seen a blonde walk through here?

[Capri]  
That depends. Who's asking?  
You must be new here.

[Catra:]  
you don't want a mess with us

[Capri]  
I'm not getting nervous

[Catra:]  
I heard your name when  
I was seeking a buddy of mine when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have killed him. It's a blur, He had a nice whip that's for sure.

[Capri:]  
You killed tongue lashor.

[Catra:]  
Yep!  
He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid. Want see how i took him out so fast?

[Capri:]  
What was his dying words before he passed?

[Catra:]  
He just wanted to let you know  
You're an orphan.  
Of course... I'm an orphan  
Now there is a war!  
That i can prove that i'm worth more  
Than anyone bargained for…

[Capri:]  
Can I buy you a drink?

[Catra:]  
That would be nice  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less.

[Capri:]  
What?

[Catra:]  
Smile more

[Capri:]  
Ha

[Catra:]  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

[Capri:]  
You can't be serious

[Catra:]  
You wanna keep your head?

[Capri:]  
Yes

[Catra:]  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

[Bow/Sea Hawk/Huntara:]  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?

[Bow/Sea Hawk/Huntara:]  
Show time!

[Catra:]  
Like I said…

[Bow:]  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I'm bow in the place to be!  
A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!  
Those horde soldiers don't want it with me!  
'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these flops 'til I'm free!

[Sea Hawk:]  
Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle sea hawk!  
The Lancelot of the rebellions set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the Horde "Casse toi!" Who's the best?  
C'est moi!

[Huntara:]  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Huntara  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"

[Sea Hawk and Bow:]  
Ayyyyy

[Huntara:]  
Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

[Sea Hawk:]  
Wow

[Bow:]  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more…

[Bow/sea hawk/Mulligan:]  
To battles Brigtmoon has won!

[Bow:]  
Well, if it ain't the prodigy of the horde Hodge Podge.

[Huntara:]  
Catra!

[Bow:]  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[Catra:]  
Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit.I'ma sit. We'll see where we land

[Sea Hawk/Mulligan:]  
Boooo!

[Bow:]  
Catra, bright moons victory in the war is immanent. What do you stall for?

[Adora swings open the door of the bar:]  
If you stand for nothing, Catra, what'll you fall for?

[Huntara/Bow/sea hawk.:]  
Ooh

[Bow:]  
Who are you?

[Huntara:]  
Who are you?

[Sea hawk/bow/Huntara:]  
Who are you?

[Huntara/Sea Hawk/Bow:]  
Ooh, who is this kid? What's she gonna do?


	6. It's quiet without her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok a few things this song is an AU where glimmer stays behind, Bow and Adora Get Married soon after, cause they need someone by their side to grieve, this is not my ship personally. I just see it working with in the narrative of the song.

[Queen Angella:]  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You hold your child as tight as you can  
And push away the unimaginable  
The moments when you're in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down

[Queen Angella/Adora:]  
The princesses disband, and mourn the friend that is not around.  
And learn to live with the unimaginable

[Bow:]  
I spend hours in her room  
I walk alone like before  
And it's quiet without her  
I wish she was here even more  
I hope that one day  
We reach the peace that she was striving towards  
And we see the end of the war.

[Company (except Bow/Adora/Angella)]  
If you see them in the street, walking by  
Themselves, talking to themselves, have pity

[Bow]  
Glimmer, you were a sister that I had found

[Queen Angella/Bow/Adora]  
We are working through the unimaginable

[ALL Woman (except Queen Angella/Adora)]  
Her hair has gone grey. She passes every day  
They say she walks the length of the city

[Adora:]  
You knock me out, I fall apart

[COMPANY (except Bow/Adora/Queen angella)]  
Can you imagine?

[Bow:]  
Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don't deserve you, Adora  
But hear me out. That would be enough

[Adora:]  
If I could spare her life  
If I could trade her life for mine  
She'd be standing here right now  
And you would smile, and that would be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges we're facing  
I know there's no replacing who we've lost  
And you need time  
But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough

[Company (except Bow/Adora/Queen Angella)]  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity

[Bow:]  
Adora, do you like who you have found?   
If you need me, I'll be around.

[Company (except Bow/Adora/Queen Angella)]  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See them walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city

[Bow:]  
Look around, look around, Adora

[Company except (Bow/Adora/Queen Angella)]  
They are trying to do the unimaginable

[Queen Angella:]  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden  
Bow by Adoras side  
She takes his hand

[Adora:]  
You are the one that I have found.  
You are the one I need around.

[Company except (Bow/Adora/Queen Angella)]  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity  
They are going through the unimaginable


	7. Finally win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many of these songs will be left  
I can tell you now I won't do all the songs because some of them are not very parody friendly but I think I'll gather most of them anyway this the obedient servant.

[Catra:]  
How does Adora  
An arrogant  
Radiant, orphan  
Make my hatred of her worsen?  
Somehow she forgave  
Shadow Weaver, our enemy  
A woman i've despised since the beginning  
Just to keep me from winning?  
I wanna finally win 

[Catra and Company:]  
Finally win  
Finally win

[Catra:]  
You've kept me from

[Catra and Company:]  
Finally winning 

[Catra:]  
For the last time

Dear Adora:  
I am slow to anger  
But I toe the line  
As I reckon with the effects  
Of your life on mine  
I look back on where I failed  
And in every place I checked  
The only common thread has been your need and failure to protect.  
Now you call me "amoral,"  
A "dangerous disgrace,"  
If you've got something to say  
Name a time and place  
Face to face

I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
C dot tra.

[Adora:]  
Mrs.Force Captian 

I am not the reason no one trusts you  
No one knows what you believe  
I will not equivocate on my opinion  
I have always worn it on my sleeve  
Even if I said what you think I said  
You would need to cite a more specific grievance  
Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements

[Catra:]  
Sweet etheria

[Adora:]  
Hey, I have not been shy  
But this I can not let fly,  
I've been Tryin' to do my best for our world  
I don't wanna fight  
But I won't apologize for doing what's right

I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
A dot ora.

[Catra:]  
Careful how you proceed, good woman  
Intemperate indeed, good woman  
Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or  
Prepare to bleed, good woman

[Adora:]  
Catra, your grievance is legitimate  
I stand by what I said, every bit of it  
You stand only for yourself  
It's what you do  
I can't apologize because it's true

[Catra:]  
Then stand, Adora  
Crimson Waste. Dawn  
Weapons . Drawn

[Adora:]  
You're on

[Catra and Hamilton:]  
I have the honor to be your obedient servant

[Adora:]  
A dot ora

[Catra:]  
C dot tra


	8. You'll be back under shadow weavers control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different since it's mostly 1 person singing. And I could totally imagine shadow weaver forcing them to join in the chorus for this type of AU.  
Don't worry though this is probably the only chapter that's gonna be like this no promises though.

[Shadow Weaver:]  
You say  
The price of my lesson's not a price that you're willing to pay  
You cry with that sword  
which you hurl at me when you see me go by  
Why so sad?  
Remember we had an arrangement  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your woman  
You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember your mind belongs to me  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I taught you well  
Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…

You say my magic is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
And no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I'll have you till my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—

Everybody!

[Catra, Kyle, Lonnie, Regelio, Entraptra, Scorpia all singing listlessy :]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!


	9. Who lives, who does, who tells their story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Queen Angella, and Scorpia all die in this one. Catra to make up for all the things that she's done. This could easily be seen as a sequel to some of these parts. I honestly would do more but I think this is a pretty fitting ending to this series.

[Queen Angella:]  
Let me tell you what I wished I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control

[ENSEMBLE]  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

[Shadow-weaver]  
Queen Angella.  
I'll give her this  
Her battle tactics was a work of genius  
I couldn't beat it if I tried  
And... I tried

[ENSEMBLE]  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

[Glimmer:]  
She-Ra  
She took our country from all out war to prosperity  
I'm sad to admit it  
But she doesn't get enough credit for all times she saved us.

[ENSEMBLE]  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

[Bow:]  
Every other princesses story gets told  
Every other princess gets to grow old

[Huntara:]  
And when you're gone who remembers your name  
Who keeps your flame  
Who tells your story

[ENSEMBLE]  
Who tells your story

[ENSEMBLE WOMEN]  
Catra...

[Catra:]  
I put myself back in narrative

[[ENSEMBLE WOMEN]  
Catra...

[Catra:]  
I stop wasting time on tears.  
I live another fifty years  
It's not enough

[ENSEMBLE WOMEN]  
Catra...

[Catra:]  
I interview every soldier who fought by your side

[The princesses and the horde members:]  
She tells our story

[Catra:]  
I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings  
You really do you write like you're running out of time

I rely on Scorpia  
While she's alive we tell your story  
She is buried in bright moons church near you  
When I needed her most she was right on time

When I'm still not through  
I ask myself what would you do if you had more time  
The ancestors and their kindness, they give me what you always wanted  
They give me more time

I raise funds from bright moon for the Queen Angella's Monument

[Queen Angella and Adora:]  
She tells our story

[Catra:]  
I speak out against slavery  
Oh, you could have done so much more if you only had time  
And when my time is up  
Have I done enough  
Will they tell your story

Oh, can I show you what I'm proudest of

[ENSEMBLE WOMEN]  
The orphanage...

[Catra:]  
I established the first private orphanage where the horde used to be, I wish you could see.

[ENSEMBLE WOMEN]  
The orphanage...

[Catra:]  
I help raise hundreds of children  
I get to see them growing up  
In their eyes I see you, Adora  
I see you every time  
And when my time is up  
Have I done enough  
Will they tell your story

Oh, I can't wait to see you again  
It's only a matter of time

[ENSEMBLE WOMEN]  
Time....

Will they tell your story

Time...

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

Time...

Will they tell your story

Time...

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story...


End file.
